smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Cat Smurfette (Hero Stories)/Part 4
As time passed, the Smurfs were waiting, hoping that Papa Smurf would eventually find a cure in one of his books, but so far he found nothing. Smurfette was trying to hardest to fight against her cat urges, but they always won in the end. "Found anything, Pappy Smurf?" Sassette asked. Papa Smurf sighed, "Sadly, I've smurfed nothing, Sassette," he answered. "But that won't stop me from looking." "I hope you find it soon, Papa Smurf," Hefty said. "Watching Smurfette smurf all these weird things is making me really uncomfortable." "I can't help mysmurf, Hefty," Smurfette responded angrily, as she licked her paw and began to wipe her head. "I'm trying to smurf my hardest against these urges, but I just can't help mysmurf." At that moment, her ears perked up, the slits in her eyes thinned, she turned and dashed right out the door, catching the others by surprise. "Smurfette!" Papa Smurf shouted. "Where are you smurfing? I haven't smurfed the cure yet!" "Don't worry about meoow," Smurfette replied as she ran off into the forest. "Oh, my best friend has been smurfed into a cat," Wonder said, sounding rather down. "I feel so useless." Hawkeye observed Smurfette's movement from his tree lookout high above the village, he followed her into the forest by using his great leaping abilities to jump from tree to tree in order to keep up. "I've got to find out where the lassie's smurfing off to," he said as he leapt from tree to tree. As Hawkeye followed closely, Smurfette stopped on regular occasions to check to see if she was being followed, only to find no one there. It was until much later that Hawkeye noticed that Smurfette was heading towards Gargamel's hovel. "Michty me! The lassie's smurfing to Gargamel's," Hawkeye said as he watched Smurfette run towards the open window. "I must alert Papa Smurf and other Smurfs right away." ... Smurfette stared in through the open window and noticed the coast was clear. Gargamel, Azrael and Scruple weren't around, she couldn't even hear their voices, soon she noticed Gargamel's strange machine close by; so she ran towards the control panel and began inspecting all the buttons, trying to figure out which button was pressed that caused her become what she now was. "I mussst remember which buttons Azrael smurfed when he smurfed after me," Smurfette said as she inspected the control panel. "I can smell a Smurf in here," a familiar voice said as it came from the basement, it was the voice of Gargamel. "Hey, Garggy! Look! At the control panel," another familiar voice added, it was Scruple. Azrael ran at Smurfette and tried to pounce on her, but she used her newly found strength to easily take him down by scratching him across his face. She now found herself staring up at both Gargamel and Scruple with menacing eyes. "Well, what do you know, Garggy," Scruple said. "It's half Smurf, half Cat." "But what she doing here?" Gargamel questioned him, Scruple slapped his head as he couldn't understand why Gargamel wasn't taking advantage of this situation. Smurfette hissed fiercely, threatening him with her claws. Gargamel now caught on to the situation and could now piece it all together. "So that's it," Gargamel began. "She's been transmutated with Azrael, that now explains why he's been acting all loving around me and why my daughter now looks like a feline, this should hold her." Gargamel had used this brief moment to trap Smurfette in a cage, she tried swiping her claws at the bars ferociously, but nothing happened, the sound echoed around the hovel. "Get her something to eat, Scruple," Gargamel ordered. "It may calm her down." Scruple brought out bread from the pantry and broke off a small piece, he also noticed a small mouse hiding in the corner; so he grabbed the mouse by the tail and tried offering that as food as well, he opened the cage door and offered them to Smurfette, she swiped her claws at him; cutting his finger. "AH!!" Scruple yelled out loudly before sticking his finger in his mouth to stop the bleeding. "Stupid Cat Smurfette." he muffed, before using his free hand to shut the cage door. He noticed Smurfette was eating the bread and sharing it with the mouse. "You fool!" Gargamel retorted. "She's still more female than feline." he then used that sight as inspiration to begin pondering his next plan. "Hmm, she might not eat a rodent, but perhaps she could help us hunt down 99 of them." ... Back in the Smurf Village, Papa Smurf was still looking through his books in hopes of finding a cure, only Hero, Wonder and Sassette remained as Hefty had left not too long ago to go exercise. Papa Smurf's books were stacked high and he was down to his last few. Hero and Wonder were resting in chairs as Sassette was still standing next to Papa Smurf, the only thing on her mind was making Smurfette normal again. "Anything, Pappy Smurf?" Sassette asked, hoping to hear good news. Papa Smurf sighed, "Nothing, Sassette," he answered. "I'm beginning to doubt if there's even a cure in any of my books." "You've got to keep trying, Pappy Smurf," Sassette pleaded. "I really want Smurfette to be a normal Smurf again." "I share the same feeling, Sassette," Papa Smurf replied. At that moment, they could hear commotion coming from the village. Papa Smurf and Sassette looked out the window and seen Hawkeye running towards the laboratory, the commotion caused Hero and Wonder to awaken. Papa Smurf was curious was to why Hawkeye was heading their way in such haste. He opened the door as Hawkeye approached. "Hawkeye!" Papa Smurf said. "What's wrong? Why are you smurfing like this?" "When Smurfette fled the village a while ago, Papa Smurf," Hawkeye explained. "I followed her into the forest and I eventually found her smurfing towards Gargamel's hovel." Papa Smurf's eyes widened, "Gargamel! I should've known he was behind this." "What do we do now, Pappy Smurf?" Sassette asked sounding worried. "No doubt Gargamel will plan to use Smurfette to lure him straight to the village, Papa Smurf," Hawkeye added. "You're right there, Hawkeye," Papa Smurf responded. "We must prepare oursmurfs for his arrival, smurf point in your lookout and when you smurf sight of him or Smurfette then you warn us as soon as possible." "Understood, Papa Smurf," Hawkeye said as he headed back towards his lookout. Hero and Wonder soon joined up with Papa Smurf and Sassette. "What was with all the commotion, Papa Smurf?" Hero said with big yawn. "We now know who caused Smurfette to smurf into a cat, Hero," Papa Smurf replied. "Who, Papa Smurf?" Wonder asked, also with a big yawn. "It was Pappy Gargamel!" Sassette answered. "Gargamel!" Hero and Wonder said loudly in unison. "That's it! I'm smurfing straight to his hovel and fixing this!" Hero said adamantly, his hands beginning to glow with energy. "No, Hero!" Papa Smurf said. "Violence is never the answer! I didn't smurf you up to smurf violence on anyone." "But we can't just smurf around and smurf nothing, Papa Smurf," Hero responded. "The longer we take, it smurfs Gargamel more time to smurf up with some dangerous plan, and besides, you only smurfed me for 50 years before I was smurfed away for 100 more years." "Back then wasn't any of our faults, Hero, I smurfed no choice and I regret ever smurfing it," Papa Smurf said. "But we can't keep smurfing up the past right now, we now know everything so we've got prepare for anything Gargamel smurfs up with." "Yes, Papa Smurf," Hero answered. Both Wonder and Sassette looked at each other and hoped that whatever Papa Smurf could come up with would work in the long run and that their friend Smurfette would soon be back to being a normal Smurf once more. ... Across the forest in his hovel, Gargamel was currently preparing a spell to put Smurfette under his control, he stood above the cauldron as he added each ingredient. Scruple was sitting next to Smurfette's cage, petting Azrael who was curled up on his lap. Smurfette was slowly pacing back and forth inside the cage on all fours, never taking her eyes off the three of them. "Don't be frightened, my dear daughter," Gargamel said pretending to sound sympathetic of Smurfette's current situation. "Your father is your friend." "No!" Smurfette hissed. "You're not my father! Papa Smurf is my real father, and you're not our friend, you've been smurfing after us for many years." "That was a pretty stupid thing to say, Garggy," Scruple said. "Silence! You insolent fool!" Gargamel boomed, as he poured the powdery contents of the cauldron into a small pot before grabbing a handful of the powder. "This spell with make Smurfette do my every biding." Smurfette hissed again, "I'll never listen to you," she said adamantly. Gargamel snorted, "We'll see about that," he said before blowing the powder into the cage. Smurfette tried to fight its effects, but it was to no avail and soon Smurfette was under Gargamel's control. "What do you wish, Master?" Smurfette asked in a monotone voice. "I command you to take us directly to the Smurfs Village!" Gargamel ordered, a devilish grin appeared on his face. "Yes, Master!" Smurfette answered in the monotone voice. Scruple opened the cage door and Smurfette immediately ran towards the window and off into the forest. "Quickly, Scruple!" Gargamel said hastily, grabbing a net. "We must not lose her." "Wait, Garggy!" Scruple called. "What now?" Gargamel demanded. "She's getting away!" "What about that golden Smurf?" Scruple inquired. "Don't you worry about him, my now supercharged dragon wand will make good use of him," Gargamel answered. "But we've got no time to lose, we must follow my wretched daughter." "We're right behind you, Garggy," Scruple insisted as they followed Smurfette into the forest. ... A while later, Papa Smurf was pacing back and forth inside the laboratory, thinking about what to do about Gargamel's eventual arrival in the village after being led there by Smurfette. The Smurflings were there, watching him very carefully. "Are you okay, Pappy Smurf?" Sassette asked concernedly. "Yeah, usually you'll be able to smurf up with something by now," Snappy added. "I'm busy trying to smurf up with something, my little Smurflings," Papa Smurf replied. "I just need some time to think." Suddenly, there were sounds of screaming and evil laughter coming from the village. Papa Smurf and the Smurflings looked out the window and noticed the Smurfs were fleeing in all directions. Gargamel, Scruple and Azrael had been brought to the village, but Smurfette was no where to be seen. "It's Pappy Gargamel!" Sassette quaked. "How did he find us?" Natural asked. "No doubt he was led here by Smurfette," Papa Smurf answered. "I need all of you to smurf with the other Smurfs to safety." "What about you, Papa Smurf?" Slouchy asked. "Don't you worry about me," Papa Smurf answered. "I'll deal with Gargamel as I've smurfed countless times before." They then looked out the window once more and seen a stream of golden light in the sky, Hero was on the way to deal with Gargamel, while Wonder was taking the other Smurfs to safety. "This should be simple," Hero thought to himself. "It's only Gargamel." Hero charged at Gargamel and delivered a powerful uppercut to chin, sending him to the ground; landing hard on his back, whereas Scruple was using his net to capture any Smurf that we led to him by Azrael, who was having fun chasing as many Smurfs as he wanted. "Blast that golden Smurf!" Gargamel barked. "He's gonna pay dearly for this when I harness his powers." Gargamel noticed Hero was circling round for another shot at targeting him, he got to his feet and brought out his now supercharged dragon wand at the perfect moment and fired a blast of energy at Hero, catching him by surprise. "ARGH!!!" Hero screamed loudly as the wand began to drain his energy, his screams could be heard throughout the entire village. Wonder heard his screams, she had the sudden urge to help; but she knew she had to get the other Smurfs to safety. "Pappy Gargamel's got Hero!" Sassette trembled. "We're all doomed," Snappy added. "Not on my smurf," Papa Smurf said adamantly, as he left the lab to try and confront Gargamel. "GARGAMEL!!!" Papa Smurf shouted as to catch his attention. Gargamel turned to look down at him. "Ah, Papa Smurf! It's so nice to see you here to witness the demise of one of your many sons," Gargamel said, as he moved Hero close to Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf looked at Hero, who was in such immense pain as his energy was sucked out from his very being. Hero grunted and groaned as he tried to beg for Papa Smurf's help, but his pain was so immense he couldn't speak a single word. "No, Hero!" Papa Smurf quaked. "Now, it's time for me to break your little blue wills, and without your precious guardian; you'll have no one to help you," Gargamel professed. Papa Smurf tried to intervene, but Smurfette appeared before him and slowly approached him menacingly. "Smurfette! What's smurfed over you?" he asked her. Smurfette just hissed at him. "I know Gargamel's behind all this, but what exactly did he smurf?" Papa Smurf inquired. "I led him here! I brought Master Gargamel here to destroy you all!" Smurfette responded with a hiss. "You know I will never hurt you, Smurfette!" Papa Smurf quaked, his back against the wall. "That will not stop meeoww," Smurfette answered, getting even closer. "No! I don't know what spell Gargamel has smurfed on you, but you're still my daughter, and I will always love you," Papa Smurf said. Smurfette stopped in her tracks, his eyes widened slowly, "Papa...?" she questioned. "Yes, Smurfette!" Papa Smurf empathized. "You have a family here that loves you very much." Smurfette shook her head as the spell regained control, "No! that was in the past," she brought forth her claws as was preparing to pounce. "Say farewell, Papa Smurf." Papa Smurf gulped with fear, but he was grabbed by Scruple and dropped into his net, along with the many other Smurfs he captured. Gargamel was still draining Hero of his energy, his hands were violently shaking as the power contained within the Dragon Wand was continuously growing, small lightning bolts shot forth from the stream and struck the ground at their feet. "Surely that must be it all, Garggy?" Scruple questioned. "Not in the slightest, Scruple," Gargamel replied. "This is merely a tiny fraction of the Smurfs powers, if I can harness all his energy, then not only will l be the greatest; but also the most powerful wizard in all of history." ''to be expanded later. '' Category:The Cat Smurfette Chapters Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles